


【祺鑫】正中下怀

by DU_NAI



Category: qx
Genre: M/M, qx - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DU_NAI/pseuds/DU_NAI
Relationships: QX - Relationship
Kudos: 73





	【祺鑫】正中下怀

正中下怀

马嘉祺往枪里装子弹时丁程鑫正从外面回来，两个人在黑暗的屋子里僵持了会儿，直到丁程鑫先卸下力气，脱了外衣，转身进了书房。

马嘉祺把枪放好，起身去书房看他，丁程鑫隔着门说先别进来。

他便在门口等了会儿，直到丁程鑫开门，让他进去，桌上昏黄的灯光下散乱着包扎完的绷带和棉布。

“受伤了？”

“小伤。”

“我看看。”

“不用了，睡吧。”

丁程鑫说着扣上纽扣，冷不防马嘉祺突然靠近，把他刚扣上的扣子一把扯开了，露出了下面紧裹的绷带。他眉峰蹙起，把人上下打量了个遍，寻到了伤口的位置，轻轻抚了上去，哑了声问他疼吗。

“马嘉祺，”丁程鑫居然笑了出来，“我们受伤不是很正常的事吗，你今天怎么了。”

是啊，不是很正常吗。

马嘉祺摸着那一小块地方，突然失了神，他说要不然，我们别干了吧。

丁程鑫也一愣：不干什么？

马嘉祺眨眨眼：别当杀手了，换个城市，我们——

丁程鑫闻言用手比了个枪的手势，戳在他胸口：“退出就是死，规矩都忘了？”

“继续干随时都会死，有区别吗？”

不知道是不是马嘉祺过于严肃，丁程鑫犹豫了片刻抱住了他，刚抱住没一会儿，马嘉祺就开始找他的嘴唇。咬住后深吻了会儿，又吻到脖子上去，丁程鑫后仰着背打着颤，可能扯到了伤口，攒着马嘉祺衣领的手紧了紧，倒吸了一口凉气。

马嘉祺会意地托着他的腿把人整个抱了起来，边亲边进了卧室，把人放在床上时还向他确认了一下伤口不影响做ai。

他今天吻得特别多特别密，丁程鑫痒得想缩起来，又不得不任由他在肩膀胸前留下吻痕，他身上那件一个扣子也没系的居家服已经挂到了臂弯，身上只有一圈圈紧绷的绷带，马嘉祺还抓着他皮带不松手，丁程鑫难受得哼出声。

该解开的不解开，不该吻的地方到处吻。

丁程鑫叹了口气，伸手反扣住马嘉祺抓着他皮带扣的手，压着声劝他松开。

马嘉祺正咬着他耳垂厮磨，就着丁程鑫反抓着他的手的动作顺势把他的皮带解开了，丁程鑫下意识想抽回自己的手，马嘉祺突然反手抓住了他的手，往丁程鑫自己的底裤里伸了进去，两只手紧紧交叠着搓揉着同一个位置，没一会儿就热得发烫。

丁程鑫好几次想把手抽出来，毕竟这样过于羞耻，可马嘉祺抓得紧，他没得逃，自己手上长的枪茧磨着自己的东西，敏感又难耐，忍到整个人都泛了红。

“别忍啊。”马嘉祺还在他耳边舔吻，湿热的呼气混合着暧昧的话语送入他耳畔，丁程鑫呻吟了半个音，强行憋住，扭过汗湿的脑袋，在床单上蹭出波纹般的褶皱。

马嘉祺顺势在他脖侧上也吮出一个红印，用舌尖去濡湿他的喉结，掌心下用了点巧力，压着丁程鑫的手给予快到宣泄口的物什更大的刺激，果然丁程鑫紧皱着眉头咬住下唇，颤动着身子闷哼了声弄脏了底裤。

直到此时马嘉祺还衣着整齐毫无凌乱，丁程鑫睁眼迷蒙地看他时突然气不打一处来。于是他两条长腿蹭着马嘉祺腿侧往上攀到腰，慢慢地箍紧，让马嘉祺的下身也紧贴着他热烫的地方，却猝不及防被肿硬的东西顶得一抖。

“急了？”马嘉祺问。

丁程鑫微张开嘴，拽着他头发往下拉，直到完全吻在一起，手从马嘉祺脖子摸到胸口，沿着他笔挺的西装上的暗纹往下摸，到精瘦的腰，再到金属质感的冰凉皮带扣，丁程鑫被冻得在马嘉祺嘴里抖了一下，还是盲解开了他的皮带，隔着布料摸了一下形状，马嘉祺忍不住含着丁程鑫的舌尖叹了声。

“快点……”他声音已经哑得不像话。

丁程鑫手下努力地盲解开马嘉祺所有束缚，两只手都握在了他上面，马嘉祺单手撑着床板，另一只手圈住丁程鑫的腰摸到他的裤腰往下扯了一截，掌心揉在饱满的臀肉上，搓揉着掰开了入口，让丁程鑫自己的手把他那话儿送了进去，一吞吞了半截，紧到进退两难。

他控住丁程鑫的腰往里再试了试，丁程鑫喘着气冒了一头汗，拍着他肩膀让他先出去一点，马嘉祺听话地照做了，循序渐进地慢慢往里捣，总算能够直入直出，这才稍微提了点速度。

两个人谁也没再说话，只沉默地喘着，用亲吻代替言语，经过了冗长的交合。

丁程鑫想起来问他先前那番辞职宣言时，两个人都已经像从水里捞出来似的被汗湿透。

马嘉祺埋头挺进了一阵，直到全数交代在他身体里，才抹了把脸，指尖划过他身上的伤口，说等会儿要重新包扎。

丁程鑫勾住他的腰，到底怎么了你还没说。

马嘉祺抱着他沉默了好一会儿，说可能是累了，可能也怕他死，还可能怕比他先死，最近做了好几次噩梦。

丁程鑫没想到他最近压力这么大，愣了半晌，才回抱住他，说着没事，说着我们这不是还活着吗。

马嘉祺又吻了吻他，说我每天多爱你一点，就多害怕一点。

丁程鑫老脸一红，这话你怎么能这么容易说出口，又见马嘉祺神情严肃不像开玩笑的意思，才揉了揉他头发说我会保护好自己，你也万事小心，放心好吗。

“嗯。”马嘉祺俯身埋进他怀里缓了缓，又在他肩膀上吻了一个痕迹，不说话了。

It's the love shot. 


End file.
